Present three dimensional (3D) imaging systems used in remote vision applications require very accurate physical alignment of the pair of cameras being used to form the 3D image. More particularly, very fine pixel-to-pixel coincidence is needed to accurately produce a three dimensional image from the two cameras. The ability to provide an accurate, three dimensional image is especially important in certain applications, such as with military refueling tanker aircraft. With refueling tanker aircraft, a 3D vision system must be capable of providing an accurate and clear 3D image to an operator monitoring the positioning of a boom relative to an aircraft being refueled. This implementation has previously required the two digital cameras to be mounted on a common, highly complex platform and for prealignment of the cameras to be performed in a laboratory environment while the cameras were positioned on the platform before installing the platform on the aircraft. The need to perform this prealignment procedure in a laboratory environment contributes to the time and expense associated with the use of a 3D vision system.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated then that there is a need for a method for aligning a pair of digital cameras to produce an accurate 3D image. More particularly, there is a need for a method to perform this alignment electronically, particularly aboard an aircraft so that same can be accomplished in real time and without the necessity of removing the digital cameras, and any supporting platform that they may be mounted on, to a laboratory or test facility.